


Facts and Fights

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Ron, 

I've told you once and I'll tell you agin, I WILL NOT DO YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU. I was going to help you a little but now you can do it yourself. 

Hermione 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Hermione,

Please, Hermione, I know you help Harry do his homework. I NEED your help. 

Ron 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Ron,

Yes I help Harry (help being the key word here, not DO ALL HIS HOMEWORK FOR HIM) but only after he's done his homework or we swap notes, you're just digging yourself a grave. Just do your homework and stop complaining. 

Hermione

\---


	4. Chapter 4

\---

Hermione,

It you can help Harry, you can help ME.

Ron

\---


	5. Chapter 5

\---

Ronald,

I'm not doing your homework and I'm not going to help you do your homework either, don't take that tone with me Ronald Weasley. 

Owl me when you've actually tried to do your homework. 

Hermione 

\---


End file.
